Talk:Darkfang Clan
FOXY GIRL WHERE DID U GO? CHECK OUT OUR ARMY PAGE! The Macaw Army ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 21:30, July 21, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Midnightwolf check out the message i replied u on the macaw army page king macaw guys wolfdog is my other name XD King Macaw please be aware wolfdog is a fairly common name wolfdoggy is a girl that either idolizes you or just thinks its cool XD also plz avoid mixing fanfic in with fact add all fanfics at the bottom ok? Because I noticed that you added the fact you saved us in the Macaw War in the facts section XD I will edit that. 17:49, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:45) thx! midnightwolf thats not fanfic that actually happened remember the treaty on hillside? Actually we both kinda saved each other on that part... lol ;3 ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ 15:42, July 27, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:45) thx! so.. you allied with a roleplay clan...? king macaw? ~Shen Greetings members of the strong Darkfang Clan, I am Jagged Fel. Grand Admiral of the Black Sun Empire. I am here to request a potential alliance with the respected Darkfang Clan. The Black Sun Empire is rp based and we operate on chatzy which uses roleplay to wage war and other things. The Black Sun Empire is currently waging war with Olympus and Littlebridge, Olympus and Littlebridge consists of magical beings and even gods and titans. The Black Sun Empire has been able to win minor battles against Littlebridge but we've been struggling to find victories against Olympus. If the Darkfang Clan wisely decides to ally with us it will prove to be a healthy alliance and in return the Black Sun Empire will assist the Darkfang Clan in any of your future endeavors including sending food in case of a harsh winter. Hello, Jagged Fel. It is I, midnightwolf, who has accepted your request. However, you must accept the following terms: #You agree to also be allied with the Macaw Army. #You also must have considered that the rest of the Black Sun knows this agreement agree to these terms and we may start the alliance. In return for your help, we will defend you guys as much as possible. 02:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf I am more than happy to accept these request, let's hope for a successfull alliance in the future!-G.A Jagged Fel Noice. However, I think you should make your own page for you and/or your clan. That way I can learn about your clan and your goals. 03:04, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Midnightwolf hey midnightwolf its me king yeah well ur very good for the army, you hold up stuff when im not active, so i promote you to rank of prince! its second highest rank for male macaw so enjoy! ;D Thanks Kingmacaw also I'm a girl but thx 22:48, September 5, 2015 (UTC)MIdnightwolf Hey, I'm back!! How u been gurl? 00:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ cat clan? why do so many cat clans exist on FLAB3? What do birds have in common with warrior cats???? from 4949 29 february 2016